The present invention refers to a mounting tool for fitting machine elements, such as rolling bearings, to a shaft or the like.
Machine elements, such as rolling bearings, are generally mounted on a shaft thereby that a member, which oftenly is provided with a tapering bore, is fitted on a tapering sleeve and is driven up on this by means of a nut, which enters on a threaded cylindrical end of the tapering sleeve. At a sufficient tightening of the nut the member then will expand somewhat in radial direction and tensions will arise, which clamp the member to the shaft via the tapering sleeve. The tightened nut is then oftenly arrested in its position by means of a locking washer.
If the machine member is a rolling bearing then it is important that the radial expansion of the inner race ring which is fitted to the shaft via the tapering sleeve can be calculated. It is namely so that a certain play must be at hand in a rolling bearing to allow the bearing to operate satisfactorily. If therefore the driving up of the inner race ring on the tapering shaft is too big then the radial expansion thereof will also be too big and the play in the bearing will be too small. In order to calculate this play to some extent it is used a so called dynamometric wrench, by means of which the nut is tightened and on which it is possible to read the moment by which the nut has been put under load. By way of experience it is then possible to forecast the play the bearing will receive. This is no certain method and in some cases the play of the bearing must be measured with particular methods.